Traducción: One Year, One Life
by Riverie on the water
Summary: Cuando Draco Malfoy es forzado a vivir con Hermione Granger por un año como parte de una programa de "reintroducción" después de la guerra, la vida de ambos da un vuelco. Depende de Hermione convencer al Mundo Mágico que Draco no es una amenaza a la sociedad. ¿Pueden estos antiguos rivales volverse amigos, o incluso, algo más?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Wingardium Leviosa 11, que me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. La forma original de esta historia, en inglés, está completa, por lo que la traducción no me llevará demasiado. Es una historia genial, con una trama excelentemente desarrollada. En fin.

_"Cuando Draco Malfoy es forzado a vivir con Hermione Granger por un año como parte de una programa de "reintroducción" después de la guerra, la vida de ambos da un vuelco. Depende de Hermione convencer al Mundo Mágico que Draco no es una amenaza a la sociedad. ¿Pueden estos antiguos rivales volverse amigos, o incluso, algo más?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>

-¡Dale una oportunidad! ¡Garantizo que va a funcionar! –Aseguró Hermione Granger con, lo que ella esperaba, una sonrisa capaz de convencerlo.

-No lo sé, Hermione. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero no estoy seguro de comprender bien la lógica. –Respondió Kingsley Shacklelbolt, el Ministro de Magia, mientras caminaba con prisa por el pasillo, con Hermione luchando por seguirle el paso. –Cuando te asigné como la encargada de tu departamento...

-Co-encargada. –El compañero de trabajo de Hermione, Michael Corner, corrigió en voz baja.

-¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido! –Hermione le respondió en la misma voz baja, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Kingsley se detuvo repentinamente y se volvió, mirando fijamente a Hermione y Michael, quiénes de repente se veían de repente como niños culpables.

-Como estaba diciendo –Continúo Kingsley, tratando desesperadamente de ignorar la inmadurez de los dos. –Cuando te nombré para este comité, te alenté a idear soluciones no convencionales, originales y creativas, pero esto parece un poco...

-¿Demente? –Dijo Michael, terminando por él. Kingsley trató de discrepar, pero después de un momento de pausa, asintió, reacio, y siguió su camino por el corredor.

-Bueno, todavía creo que deberíamos escoger mi sugerencia y sólo borrar sus memorias. Hacerlos iniciar desde cero. –Declaró Corner.

Y así, continuaron en la misma discusión que habían tenido toda la mañana.

El problema: ¿Qué hacer con los ex Mortífagos después de la guerra? Estaba la respuesta obvia de enviar a Azkaban a Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, Antonin Dolohov... y todos los otros Mortífagos más antiguos, leales y despiadados. ¿Pero qué pasaría con la generación más joven?

¿Gregory Goyle? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Pansy Parkinson? Aunque habían asistido a Hogwarts, difícilmente había una manera de sólo quitarles puntos a su casa. Y si la hubiera, realmente eso no haría nada para reformarlos. El castigo no era suficiente para asegurar una sociedad segura.

Por lo tanto, el Ministerio había creado el Comité de la M Reintroducción* (intentando esconder la horrorosa palabra de "Mortífago".); y hasta que se llegara a una solución permanente, los Mortífagos y sus simpatizantes estaban bajo prisión temporal.

En una esquina, estaba Michael Corner, de 6'2 pies y 165 libras*, cuya solución para lidiar con los ex y actuales Mortífagos es borrar completamente sus mentes (sus memorias, consciencia de sí mismos y todo el conocimiento que hayan adquirido). Y luego, serían instruidos en un ambiente que los educara en seres humanos decentes (Hermione utilizaba "lavado de cerebro" para describirlo).

En la otra esquina, estaba Hermione Granger, de 5'5 pies* (cuando se erguía y dejaba que su cabello se esponjara un poco) y 125 libras (120 para su orgullo), cuya solución para lidiar con los antiguos enemigos era enviarlos a algún tipo de campamento de verano/un ritual vinculante donde cada Mortífago sería enviado con algún mago o bruja que hubiera luchado en el lago contrario de éste en la guerra, y se viera obligado a vivir con ese mago o bruja por un año, en el cual no tendrían acceso a magia o ningún aspecto de sus vidas pasadas, incluyendo sus cuentas bancarias.

La lógica de este acercamiento no tenía mucho sentido para nadie, excepto Hermione Granger. Cuando ideó este plan, su mente estaba llena de imágenes de Pansy Parkinson y Hannah Abbott, pintando las uñas de la otra, comiendo helado directamente del envase mientras veían películas de chicas, y empujándose en columpios, mientras "You've Got a Friend in Me" se escuchaba en el fondo. De algún modo, su descripción a Shacklebolt y Corner se quedó corta de su propia fantasía; ella no podía reproducir la canción en absoluto.

Así que aquí estaba, en la oficina del Ministro, rogándole que le diera una oportunidad a su plan. Un año era definitivamente suficiente tiempo para cambiar el comportamiento de una persona, de mostrarles que había una vida después de Voldemort.

-¿En serio crees que sólo con vivir con alguien como nosotros un Mortífago va a cambiar sus creencias? –Michael preguntó, escéptico.

-Bueno, es más que eso. –Comenzó Granger, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para no sonar demasiado idealista – Podrían ver nuestro modo de vida: vidas llenas de hacer el bien y divertirse, sin intolerancia, fanatismo y odio. Verían a los muggles y los hechiceros y brujas nacidos de muggles como humanos. Creo que cuando vean cuán posible es esta alternativa, muchos tomarían sin duda esta oportunidad, si...

-Especialmente, la otra opción es pasar su vida en Azkaban. –Michael terminó por ella.

-Sí. –Hermione reconoció. –Especialmente cuando esa es la otra opción. Tengo un buen presentimiento. ¡Por favor, déjeme hacer el intento! –Ella estaba prácticamente rogando ahora.

-Pero, si ellos supieran que tienen que vivir un año con alguien y afirmar que han cambiado, ¿no se zafarían fácilmente? ¿Hay alguna manera de probar que en serio han cambiado? ¿Cómo juzgar la efectividad?

-Para ser honesta, aún estoy trabajando en esa última parte. –Hermione mordió su labio nerviosamente, pero continúo apresuradamente. –Pero no sabrían la parte final de la evaluación, ¡es parte del plan! Todo lo que sabrán es que tienen que vivir así por un año. De esa forma, su actitud al final será verdadera, y podremos juzgar si deberían o no ser reintegrados a la sociedad.

-¡Pero eso aún no responde a cómo medir su transformación, que te has engañado a creer que es posible!

-¡Veritaserum! –Gritó Hermione. -¡Y otras cosas! Tengo un año entero para averiguar esa parte. Lo importante es iniciar el proceso lo antes posible, comprobar si funciona y salvar a la mayor cantidad posible de personas de Azkaban.

Cuando Corner volvió a empezar su discusión con la logística, Hermione volvió a introducirse en su ensoñación. Corner mencionó que, como era su plan, el Mortífago debería quedarse con ella durante la puesta a prueba. De acuerdo, ella podría con eso.

Ahora, Hannah Abbott era remplazada por Hermione. Ella y Pansy de compras juntas, riendo de bromas privadas, y glaseando pastelillos mientras escuchaban a Alanis Morrissette y Spice Girls; Hermione tuvo que admitirse a ella misma que su gusto musical estaba algo pasado de moda. Aún así, imágenes de ella y Pansy contándose chismes llenaron su mente, tanto que le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que el Ministro y Michael Corner estaban esperando que ella respondiera a algo.

-Emm... ¿Estoy de acuerdo? –Tenía una oportunidad de 50 y 50 con eso. Pero de alguna manera, ella siempre fallaba.

-Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo que, para probar que tu plan será exitoso, deberíamos empezar con el más desafiante de los Mortífagos restantes? Si es así, mañana, 24 de marzo, Draco Malfoy se mudará contigo, por un año.

-Espere... ¿QUÉ?

* * *

><p>Hermione dio zancadas determinadas de vuelta a su oficina. Con su varita, cerró la puerta tras ella y murmuró un rápido hechizo de silenciamiento. Tiró su última edición de <em>Sellman's Spellery<em>*, y éste se volvió directamente en el índice. Hojeó entre la "B" y la "C", hasta llegar a la "D", donde encontró lo que exactamente estaba buscando.

-¡Ajá! "Hechizos para deshacer malas decisiones"* -Sonrió triunfalmente al llegar a la página 837. Ahora, si tenía buena suerte, podría corregir su falta de atención a Corner, y así proponer una solución alternativa; decidiría qué sugerir luego de que manejara esta mala decisión. Un paso a la vez. Sin embargo, debajo del título de la página 837, no encontró instrucciones para el movimiento de la varita o palabras mágicas. En lugar de eso, encontró "No existe tal hechizo, pero si descubre alguno, por favor, por cualquier medio, contácteme. Mientras tanto, intente utilizar un Giratiempo."

Desafortunadamente, el libro no había sido actualizado desde su incursión en el ministerio, en su quinto año de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, supo que debía hacer un intento, por lo menos. Hizo una llamada rápida al secretario del Departamento de Misterios.

-Gracias por llamar al Departamento de Misterios, le atiende Heckathorn. Si tiene alguna inquietud, probablemente no puedo responderla, pero gracias por llamar de todas formas.

-Hola, Heckathorn. Es Hermione Granger, del Departamento de la M Reintroducción. –Aquí era donde debía ser astuta, y decidió que la indiferencia era probablemente su mejor táctica. -¿Podrías enviar a alguien con el ultra secreto último Giratiempo, del que nadie sabe al respecto? Excepto yo, por supuesto. Sé de él porque... trato con cosas que... ¿tratan del tiempo? Y porque el Ministro confía en mí. Ya sabes, soy Hermione Granger. Entonces, sólo tienes que enviar a alguien con el, hasta ahora, no mencionado Giratiempo y...

-Señorita Granger, usted sabe que dicho Giratiempo no existe, y si lo hiciera, no se lo prestaríamos a un departamento nuevo y sin experiencia como el suyo. Sin embargo, para empezar, ¿no estaba usted en el grupo que destruyó los Giratiempo?

-Bueno, Heckathorn, ha sido genial hablar contigo, pero me tengo que ir. Si el Giratiempo ultra secreto aparece, por favor házmelo saber. –Colgó rápidamente el teléfono. _¿Aparece?_ _Que idiota, _pensó ella.

Bien, no había manera de evitarlo. Parecía que estaba atascada con Malfoy.

¡Atascada con Malfoy! ¿Podría haberse imaginado un peor destino? Sus ideas de saltos y risas fueron remplazadas con visiones de discusiones a gritos, muecas desdeñosas y constantes peleas por el único baño de su apartamento. No había manera de que ella pudiera pasar por eso.

Pero no tenía otra opción, ¿o sí? No, para probar que su plan funcionaría, tenía que acogerlo. Porque si hay algo que Hermione Granger no es, es equivocada. Mientras pensaba en cuán gramáticamente confuso era ese pensamiento, una nota entró volando a su oficina y aterrizó en su escritorio.

_Del Escritorio del Ministro de Magia, _

_Querida señorita Granger, _

_Gracias por aceptar ser parte de la primera prueba de lo que espero sea un exitoso intento. El señor Malfoy llegará mañana por la mañana con sus pertenencias, momento en el que usted podrá llevarlo a su hogar. Le explicaremos mañana al señor Malfoy su nueva situación de vida. Él no tendrá acceso a su varita u otra posesión personal, excepto artículos de vestir e higiene. Colocaremos hechizos protectores en su hogar, y de este modo, él no podrá tener acceso a determinadas áreas o dejarlas sin su consentimiento. Hechizos similares se colocarán en su varita para que él no pueda hacer uso de ésta. _

_Por favor, repórtese en mi oficina a las 10:30 a.m en punto._

_Deseándole la mejor de las suertes, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

Bueno, aquí estaba, para bien o para mal. Con la última esperanza en su cuerpo, volvió a la página 837 y leyó minuciosamente cada palabra, buscando una manera de salirse de este aprieto. Como era de esperarse, su esfuerzo fue inútil.

Iba a ser un muy largo año.

* * *

><p>*Originalmente, se llama "Committe on D E Reintroduction", por lo que lo adapté lo mejor posible.<p>

*Por respeto a la autora, no lo convertí al sistema métrico internacional.

*En lo que respecta al "Sellman's Spellery", supongo que debe ser un manual con los nombres de los hechizos, clasificados según su uso. No tengo una definición clara, porque en español no existe la palabra "spellery", por lo que infiero su significado.

*Originalmente, Hermione busca "Spells to undo bad decisions", por lo que tuve que cambiar las letras citadas por el cambio en la traducción. Sin embargo, mantuve la página exacta que cita la historia original.


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Wingardium Leviosa 11, que me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. La forma original de esta historia, en inglés, está completa, por lo que la traducción no me llevará demasiado. Es una historia genial, con una trama excelentemente desarrollada. En fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

Esa tarde, al llegar a su apartamento, Hermione empezó a prepararlo para su futuro invitado.

¿Invitado? Quizás "prisionero" era un mejor término. Aunque sonaba algo hostil... Invitado, entonces.

A pesar de que su trabajo en el Ministerio no pagaba un salario muy alto por el momento, ella había recibido una considerable fortuna después de la guerra; una parte gracias a recompensas por Mortífagos, otra parte por haber dado charlas, otra parte por promocionar artículos; aparentemente, todos querían comprar en la misma librería que Hermione Granger, aunque ella no se veía a ella misma como un éxito de ventas; ella realmente disfrutaba la tienda, e insistía en sólo aceptar la mitad de lo que los dueños le ofrecían por promocionar su tienda.

Aunque puso la mayor parte del dinero en su cuenta de Gringotts (a pesar de todo, era la sensata Hermione), se había permitido un muy agradable apartamento. Estaba en el tercer piso de un edificio histórico bien preservado (lo que significaba que no había elevador, pero las escaleras no eran realmente un problema. A menos que cargaras ocho bolsas del supermercado). Al abrir la puerta, una espaciosa, y a la vez acogedora, sala de estar daba la bienvenida; había un sofá y uno atiborrado sillón en el que adoraba leer. Su elemento favorito de la habitación era la pared que incluía la chimenea y estanterías para sus libros; se alegró al ver que aún le quedaban unas seis pulgadas que llenar.

La sala de estar conducía a la pequeña cocina, con un comedor separado. Continua al comedor, estaba la terraza, donde ella disfrutaba sentarse al atardecer con una taza de té. Siguiente al comedor, estaba la habitación de Hermione, quién la había decorado en los colores de su antigua casa, Gryffindor: rojo y dorado. En el otro final del vestíbulo, detrás de la cocina, estaba el baño y la habitación de invitados. Inicialmente, había pintado de azul esta habitación, pero al convencerse de hacer a su huésped lo más cómodo posible, cambió los colores de las paredes por esmeralda oscuro con su varita y cambió otra, pero supo que era necesario una que hiciera contraste. ¡Pero qué gran decoradora había resultado ser! Motivada por la brillante idea, cambió otra pared en un tono ligero gris, porque plateado se vería de mal gusto. Dejó la pared opuesta de la puerta del mismo color esmeralda, cambió la ropa de cama para que combinara con la pared de contraste y dejó el piso de manera dura inalterado.

_Tal vez esto pueda funcionar, después de todo_, pensó para sí misma, antes de preparar té e irse a la terraza para el atardecer. No podía exactamente imaginarse a sí misma pintando las uñas de los pies de Malfoy, pero seguramente él había tenido que haber madurado durante la guerra. No podía ser el mismo imbécil insufrible que siempre fue.

¿Podría serlo?

¿Podría?

* * *

><p>Hermione intentó de mantener su actitud positiva de la noche anterior al llegar al trabajo el día siguiente, pero no pudo armonizar los nervios que la encontraron al entrar a su oficina. Eran las 9, y creyó que la hora y media que faltaba iba a ser eterna, pero pasó sorprendentemente rápida. Demasiado rápido, de hecho. Iban a ser las 10:30, y sus nervios regresaron con toda fuerza.<p>

Caminando con determinación, Hermione dirigió su camino a la oficina de Kingsley. Se dio una charla motivacional a ella misma, caminando con la frente en alto y abrió la puerta con valentía. La recibió inmediatamente con un fuerte desdeño. Al entrar completamente a la oficina y cerrar la puerta suavemente, el desdeño se convirtió en risa.

-¡Usted espera que viva con ésta por un año! –Draco prácticamente gritó, de la risa. Hermione sintió lágrimas brotar en sus ojos, pero les impidió traicionar la seguridad en sí misma.

Draco, por su parte, no se veía nada bien. Su cabello estaba más fino y sin peinar, su cuerpo demasiado delgado y sus ojos tenían una chispa maníaca que gritaba desesperación. Era difícil creer que éste era el joven engreído con el que ella había crecido.

Hermione esperó a que Kingsley le explicara a Draco la situación, pero él asintió a su dirección, alentándola a hacer el primer movimiento.

-Señor Malfoy, le pediré que se abstenga de lanzar insultos. Realmente, estoy haciéndole un favor. –Dijo Hermione altivamente. Draco rodó sus ojos. –Ha sido seleccionado para ser parte en la primera prueba para una nueva ley del Comité de la M Reintroducción. De aceptar, se mudará a mi apartamento durante un lapso de un año. Durante esos 365 días, no tendrá acceso a magia o sus posesiones, incluyendo su fortuna.

-Por favor, ¡cuéntame más! ¡Suena tan emocionante! –Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo.

-De rechazar esta oferta, -Hermione pausó, dejando que la gravedad del asunto cayera en sus hombros. –será enviado a Azkaban, de por vida, sin oportunidad de libertad condicional.

Las palabras no causaron ninguna reacción de Draco, que desde largo tiempo atrás, había aprendido a controlar cualquier demostración de vulnerabilidad. Hubo un tenso momento de silencio en la habitación, en donde Hermione trató de verse fuerte, aunque también se moría por rogarle que se quedara y probara el plan. Luego de una larga pausa, Draco respondió.

-Parece que la opción que me das es ninguna otra que ésta. Tan terriblemente, espantosamente horrible como creo que será un año contigo, debo reconocer que ni siquiera mi peor día podría ser tan horroroso como un dementor tratando de succionar mi alma. Veremos si sigo creyendo eso luego de este horrible año.

Hermione exhaló, intentando no dar saltos.

Paso 1, listo.

Ahora sólo faltaban unos 235023953287502375032 pasos más.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que era ni siquiera mediodía, todos acordaron que Hermione debería llevar a Draco a su hogar ya, en vez de ser su niñera en su oficina toda la tarde. Mientras los guardias de la prisión temporal pasaron sus pertenencias, Hermione no podía evitar sentir como si estuviera llevando a casa un perro, o adoptando un niño, en vez de monitorear a un peligroso criminal en potencia. Esperaba que, a diferencia de un cachorro o un niño, no tuviera que enseñarle a ir al baño.<p>

Hubo algo de confusión en permitir o no que a Draco se le permitiera aparecerse con alguien o no, pero eventualmente, se decidió que, temporalmente, le sería permitido, especialmente porque le facilitaría las cosas a Hermione. Michael Corner sugirió, que para hacer la experiencia más auténtica, Hermione debería llevarlo en el autobús, pero cuando Hermione le pisó fuertemente el pie izquierdo, decidió dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p>Así que aquí estaban, frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Draco hizo un redoble de tambores sarcástico en sus piernas mientras Hermione insertaba la llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta. Tan pronto como entraron, Draco dejó caer su bolso de ropa en la entrada y se dejó caer en su sofá, cuidando poner sus pies sucios en una almohada. Hermione rodó sus ojos.<p>

-¿Quieres que te enseñe el lugar?

-No, estoy bien. Granger, ¿qué tal si me haces el almuerzo?

Hermione tenía dos tácticas: podía ser amistosa y amable o firme y dura. Aunque su instinto inmediato era ser agradable, sabía que ganar su respeto siendo severa.

Realmente era como tener un perro.

-Draco Malfoy, no eres un invitado en mi casa. Eres un criminal bajo una forma extrema de arresto domiciliario. Me seguirás a un recorrido por la casa, y me hablarás respetuosamente, a menos de que quieras ser convertido en un hurón de nuevo. –Ella mantuvo su expresión seria, pero Draco sólo rió.

-De acuerdo, Granger. Muéstrame tu pequeño cuchitril.

Ella frunció el ceño a su comentario y comenzó el tour.

-Esta es la sala de estar.

-¿Te refieres a la primera sala de estar?

-La única sala de estar.

-¿Qué clase de casa tiene sólo una sala de estar? ¡La mansión tiene cuatro sólo en la planta de abajo! –Este tour no estaba teniendo un buen inicio.

- ¡¿Para qué necesitarías cuatro salas de estar?!

-Una para sentarse, otra para leer, otra para descansar y otra para invitados.

-Y no podrías hacer todas esas cosas en una sola habitación, ¿verdad? –Draco la vio fijamente con incredulidad, y Hermione supo que lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar.

-Por aquí, podemos ver la cocina. La única cocina.

-No seas ridícula. Por supuesto que sólo hay una cocina, Granger. Ahora, ¿dónde están tus otros comedores?

Iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

><p>Luego de mostrarle a Malfoy el único comedor, la única terraza y el único baño, finalmente llegaron a su habitación. Por sus ojos, supo que estaba sorprendentemente complacido con su elección de colores. Incluso, se vio... feliz.<p>

Ella sostuvo su respiración, esperando por algún tipo de cumplido, o por lo menos una observación decente.

-¿Éste es mi único dormitorio?

Luego de un exhaustivo recorrido por el apartamento y un doloroso almuerzo ("_¿Comeremos sándwiches? ¡Pensé que tenías un salario!_"), Hermione decidió que era el momento de establecer las reglas. En un verdadero gesto de Hermione Granger, las había impreso y laminado.

_Reglas del apartamento de Hermione_

_-Para evitar Azkaban, Draco Malfoy debe vivir un año en arresto domiciliario en supervisión directa de Hermione Granger_

_-No dejarás el apartamento sin permiso o acompañamiento. Hay hechizos que impiden que lo hagas. _

_-Te será permitido el acceso a todas las habitaciones, excepto la mía. Hay hechizos que evitan que entres._

_-A Hermione se le permite cualquier tipo de método disciplinario que considere adecuado, incluyendo Maldiciones Imperdonables. _

_-Hermione se reserva el derecho de incluir más reglas en cualquier momento. _

Estaba particularmente orgullosa de la penúltima regla y contenta de agregar la última. Malfoy leyó cada una, rodando los ojos. Al terminar, lanzó la hoja laminada sobre su hombro y volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haga mientras estoy aquí? No puedo usar magia. No me puedo ir. No puedo comprar nada. ¡Por todo un año! ¿Qué se supone que haga que en este apartamento de mierda?

Gracias a la última palabra, sintió en su trasero el agudo golpe de un hechizo.

-¡Maldita sea, Granger! –Otro golpe agudo.

-¿No te mencioné "no maldecir"?

Ahora era el turno de Hermione de reír.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Wingardium Leviosa 11, que me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. La forma original de esta historia, en inglés, está completa, por lo que la traducción no me llevará demasiado. Es una historia genial, con una trama excelentemente desarrollada. En fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Los primeros días de Draco en el apartamento de Hermione fueron duros, por decir lo mínimo. Le tuvo que enseñar el televisor al menos veinte veces, y soportaba críticas constantes por su sección de libros. Trataba de ser paciente, pero estaba empezando a dudar de la genialidad de su plan. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a convertir a Draco Malfoy? ¿Y cómo podría probarlo al finalizar el año? Sin decirle a Draco la intención verdadera de este año en detención, estaba empezando a dudar de que él pudiera cambiar en absoluto.

Aunque odiaba la idea de condenarlo a una vida en Azkaban, odiaba incluso más la idea de que podía estar equivocada, e incluso más que eso, la idea de que se pudiera comprobar que estuviera equivocada.

Ella nunca esperó que el trabajo se volviera su santuario, pero aquí estaba. Todos los días escribía reportes de los progresos de Draco, donde hasta ahora, todavía tenía que intentar escribir más de una o dos optimistas referencias sobre el "por favor" que dijo por accidente, o la hora que pasó sin maldecir. Adicionalmente al experimento, estaba encargada de categorizar "amigos" de "enemigos", como de determinar castigos.

Estaba hojeando el expediente de Gregory Goyle cuando escuchó un sonido familiar que hizo su oído más atento. Conocía esos zapatos pasearse calmadamente por el pasillo, y juzgando el volumen del sonido, le quedaban 28 segundos. Puso el archivo de lado, alisó su blusa, trató en vano de acomodar su cabello y se miró rápidamente en el pequeño espejo que tenía en un cajón de su escritorio, que tenía sólo para este propósito. Volvió a abrir el archivo, en un intento de parecer ocupada, justo cuando doblaba la esquina y aparecía en la puerta de su oficina.

-¡Hola, Oliver! ¡Ni siquiera te escuché entrar! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? ¿Estuvo el tiempo fabuloso? Te ves bronceado. ¿Pasaste mucho tiempo en la playa? -¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de hablar?!

-Fue bastante placentero, señorita Granger. Sólo pasaba a agradecerle por cuidar de la planta de mi oficina mientras no estuve. ¡Se ve incluso más saludable que antes! –Hermione sabía que ese hechizo de crecimiento serviría.

-Oh, no fue ninguna molestia, Oliver. Realmente, ¡ninguna molestia! De hecho, ¡me encantó! Es una planta muy agradable. No es como si tuviera una personalidad, sabes, es sólo una planta, pero agradable, ¿sabes? –Hermione juró que podía patearse a ella misma.

-Sí...bien...gracias, de nuevo. –Oliver asintió levemente y se apresuró a irse. Hermione apenas tuvo el tiempo necesario para transfigurar la parte superior del escritorio en una almohada antes de dejar su cabeza caer en ella.

No había otra forma para que su día pudiera empeorar. Escuchó un golpecillo en la ventana, y tomó la nota que traía su propia lechuza.

Hermione pudo predecir qué decía.

_Granger. __La televisión está rota. No se encendía o mostraba las imágenes o hacía algún sonido, y yo estaba bastante seguro de que estaba rota. Y luego lancé el control remoto a la pantalla. Y ahora está definitivamente rota. Ven a arreglarla._

Ella volvió a dejar caer su cabeza a su superficie de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Su día se alegró un poco en la tarde, cuando Harry pasó por su oficina a dejar el expediente de Millicent Bulstrode. Notando su cansancio, él acercó una silla.<p>

-Entonces, ¿es cierto? ¿Ahora eres niñera de Draco Malfoy?

-Sí, ahora lo soy.

-No puedo entender cómo ésta idea tuya funcionará. ¿Cómo un año de arresto domiciliario es un castigo adecuado para lo que hizo?

Aunque se había acordado mantener el experimento real en secreto, Hermione le había pedido a Kingsley si podía decirles a Harry y Ron la verdad, y él había aceptado. Le explicó a Harry el plan, como su creciente temor de que fuera imposible de lograr o incluso juzgar.

-Bueno, no puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta, eso es seguro; yo podría ayudarte. Creo que es una buena idea, Hermione, pero va a ser muy difícil lograrlo en ese apartamento tuyo. ¿Por qué no lo traes al desayuno el domingo donde los Weasley? Si hay alguien puede reformar, es Molly Weasley.

-¿No crees que les vaya a importar que lleve a alguien más?

-Sabes que a Molly le encantará más bocas que alimentar, especialmente si su asistencia significa que tú irás también. Le escribiré y le enviaré una lechuza esta misma tarde y le explicaré la situación... bueno, la "cubierta", no la historia verdadera. Tráelo el domingo, y se nos ocurrirá algo.

-Gracias, Harry. Sé que lo he dicho antes, pero no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Igual. –Contestó Harry con una sonrisa, y volvió a su oficina.

Hermione empezó a sentirse, vacilantemente, optimista. Si Molly Weasley pudo asesinar a Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿qué no podría hacer?

* * *

><p>La escena que la recibió al abrir la puerta la dejó momentáneamente en shock. Los retratos arrancados de las paredes, con sus paneles de vidrio destrozados. El sillón estaba vuelto, las almohadas rasgadas, y su relleno estaba esparcido por el apartamento. Las páginas de los libros estaban esparcidas por el piso. Se veía como una zona de guerra.<p>

Y en el medio de ella, estaba sentado Draco Malfoy, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Hermione funció el ceño, elevó su varita y pronunció "_Reparo totalium". _Inmediatamente, el vidrio se reconectó, acomodó a sí mismo de vuelta a los marcos y los retratos volvieron a las paredes. El sillón volvió a su sitio y las almohadas recuperaron su mullida gloria. Las páginas de los libros se ordenaron y reconectaron a sus libros, que volaron de vuelta a su posición alfabetizada en los estantes. Luego de veinte segundos, el apartamento se había restaurado.

-Ahí va un día completo de trabajo por el drenaje. Mil gracias, Granger. –Draco lanzó sus brazos al aire.

-Necesito conseguirte un hobby.

-Oh, mira. La televisión está arreglada. Fuera de mi camino, Granger. –Se acomodó en el sillón y puso el canal de programas de juegos, que se había convertido en su diaria obsesión. Hermione se encaminó a la cocina, mientras que Draco gritaba (en su mayoría, incorrectas) las respuestas a la pantalla y ridiculizaba sin piedad a los participantes que (también) contestaban incorrectamente.

En la cena, Hermione sacó el tema del desayuno del domingo con Draco.

-¿Esperas que coma en ese nido de ratas? Absolutamente no. De ningún modo. Absolutamente no iré, y no importa cuántos hechizos lances a mi trasero o de cuáles colores cambies mi habitación.

-¿Sabes? Puedo bloquear el canal de programas de juegos.

-Peleas sucio, Granger.

* * *

><p>El domingo, a las diez, Hermione y un Draco con pucheros se aparecieron en la Madriguera.<p>

* * *

><p>Antes de irse, Hermione había repasado las reglas con Draco una vez más.<p>

-Nada de llamar a nadie "Weasel", "Weaslette" o cualquier forma despectiva de "Weasley". Nada de burlarse de personas pelirrojas, pecas o... desgarbadas. Sé educado con todos, especialmente con Molly. Por cada error, pasarás un día sin el canal de los programas de juegos. Y sí, eso incluye Million Dollar Pyramid.

Draco jadeó.

-Está bien, Granger. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Absolutamente. Puedes sonreír, comer, hablar educadamente,...

-Excelente. Lo tengo. Sólo vámonos. Entre más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto podremos regresar y podré ver mis programas.

Mientras desaparecían, Hermione decidió que necesitaba desintoxicarlo del televisor.

* * *

><p>Si un observador anónimo hubiera estado en la Madriguera, sin ningún conocimiento previo de Voldemort, la guerra, o Draco Malfoy, hubiera pensada que Molly Weasley estaba recibiendo a un sobrino lejano. Inmediatamente, lo atrajo en un abrazo y despeinó su cabello. Lo mantuvo frente a ella a un brazo de distancia y evalúo su apariencia.<p>

-Hermione, ¿con qué lo has alimentado? ¿Lo has alimentado?

Draco hizo un puchero patético, absorbiendo la simpatía de Molly.

No era la bienvenida que Hermione esperaba, pero decidió tomar ventaja del receso de ser la niñera de Malfoy, y corrió a encontrar a Harry y Ron mientras Molly guiaba a un confundido Draco a la cocina.

Encontró a Harry y Ron en una manta de picnic en el jardín, y se sentó con ellos. Después de un año de estar extremadamente cerca mientras buscaban los Horrocruxes, ella encontraba que extrañaba la simplicidad de la proximidad. Descansando su cabeza en el estómago de Ron y en una lucha de pulgares con Harry, encontró el momento de calma de había deseado por semanas. No importaba que más iba a aparecer en su vida, nada importaba tanto como esto.

Rompiendo su momento de felicidad, Ron sacó el tema de la ruina de su existencia.

-Así que Harry me contó que te tomaste sobre ti misma convertir el hurón. Personalmente, creo que estás loca de remate, pero también sé que es mejor no discutir contigo. No tengo que hablar con él, ¿verdad?

-No tienes que hacerlo, Ron, pero desearía que lo hicieras. Creo que necesita amigos hombres. O amigos.

Los tres divagaron hablando vagamente de la intermitente relación de Ron con Lavender, de la continuación de la relación de Harry y Ginny y la inexistente vida romántica de Hermione por los siguientes treinta minutos. Una ruidosa campana desde la cocina los llamó al desayuno. Mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, mágicamente alargada para contener platos de pancakes, tostadas francesas, waffles, tocino, salchichas, galletas, muffins, y otras deliciosas comidas, Hermione notó la expresión abrumada del rostro de Draco.

Molly se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa, con Draco posicionado a su izquierda. Ella apiló su plato con todo de lo que había en la mesa y observó ansiosamente como Draco tomaba vacilante su primer bocado. Él asintió en aprobación, y ella aplaudió, encantada. Hermione no estaba segura de quién estaba más feliz: Molly, por la oportunidad de cuidar de alguien, Draco, por comida real o ella, por la oportunidad de mantenerse alejada de él.

Hermione esperó que la conversación fuera incómoda, pero todos actuaron como si Draco no estuviera ahí. El desayuno pasó con naturalidad con todos hablando ruidosamente, Percy chillando que George le había robado un muffin y Ginny y Harry intercambiando sonrisas furtivas. Draco parecía sorprendido a muerte y no dijo una sola palabra. Hermione decidió tomarlo como una bendición y disfrutó a pesar de la incomodidad de él. Ella pensó que era una buena venganza por la diversión destructiva en su sala de estar al inicio de la semana.

Normalmente, luego del desayuno, todos hubiera ido fuera por un juego de Quidditch, pero Fleur y Bill iban a ir de visita más tarde, lo que significaba que la señora Weasley podría a todos a limpiar la Madriguera. Hermione decidió finalmente apiadarse de Draco y dirigirse a casa. Molly le ofreció a Hermione un rápido e incompleto abrazo antes de ir hacia Draco. Lo abrazó, desordenó su cabello, pellizcó sus mejillas, le dijo lo maravilloso que había sido haberlo tenido ahí y lo abrazó de nuevo. Fue necesario todo de Hermione para separarlo de ella y aparecer de nuevo en casa.

* * *

><p>Al regresar, Hermione esperó una descarga de quejas. Pero lo que obtuvo la asustó aún más: absoluto silencio. Draco caminó a el comedor y se quedó frente a la ventana, viendo fijamente al día nublado.<p>

-No voy a volver a ir ahí.

-Vamos, Draco. No estuvo tan mal. Sé que Molly puede ser un poco difícil de sobrellevar, y tuviste que comer demasiado, pero no estuvo tan...

-No lo entiendes, Granger. –Draco la cortó furiosamente. Se volvió para enfrentarla y que viera el dolor en sus ojos, algo que normalmente escondía bien. –No lo entiendes. No soy tu cachorrito. No soy un niño que puedes llevar de lado a lado. ¡Soy una persona! Pero más que eso... soy... un asesino. Soy un criminal. Soy un Mortífago. –Hermione podía ver sus manos temblar. Él se volvió de nuevo a la ventana. –Esto no es un juego, Granger. No vamos a tener un año mágico donde nos convertimos en mejores amigos y me convierto en un héroe.

-¡No es por eso qué estás aquí, Draco! Es sólo arresto domiciliario; sólo un método para probar que no eres peligroso.

-¡Pero soy peligroso, Granger! –Él cruzó rápidamente la habitación y se detuvo directamente frente a ella, a pulgadas de su rostro. –Soy un Mortífago. –Para enfatizar su punto, levantó la manga de su camisa y le mostró el horroroso tatuaje que se había visto forzado a recibir. –Soy un Mortífago, Granger. No soy tu perrito. No puedo volver a toda esa... felicidad. No soy parte de este mundo, tu mundo, Granger, y nunca lo seré.

Él se marchó furiosamente lejos de ella, y lanzó la puerta tras él. Hermione se acercó a la ventana y observó las nubes con cansancio.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero él tenía razón. No era su perro. Era un hombre, un hombre que había experimentado más traumas, más tragedia y más ira en sus dieciocho años que la mayor parte de personas en sus vidas. Ella no podía cambiar su vida, sus valores o sus prejuicios. Este experimento era un chiste.

Se dirigió a la terraza, donde había conjurado tiempo atrás un hechizo a prueba del clima. Normalmente, ella leía ahí, pero hoy tenía mucho en su mente. Su plan había parecido a prueba de tontos en el inicio, pero ahora se daba cuenta de qué tan poco había considerado el proceso real que necesitaría llevarse a cabo. ¿Qué podía hacer ella por él? ¿Qué podría alcanzar en este año?

Mirando las nubes, decide que debe empezar poco a poco. Ella podría lograr que él dejara de odiarla. Ella podía ayudarle a descifrar quién quería ser, qué quería de su vida. Quizá ella podía ayudarle a lidiar con lo que él había experimentado.

Pero más importante, Hermione decidió al ver las primeras gotas de lluvia caer en la acera, que podía ser su amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. **

Aunque Hermione quería convertirse en amiga de Draco, supo que probablemente él necesitaba primero un período para tranquilizarse, así que no objetó cuando pasó el resto del domingo en su habitación, sólo saliendo para utilizar el baño o por su cena. El lunes, ella se dirigió directamente al trabajo sin despertarlo; había sido una buena idea, porque tenía muchísimo trabajo esperándola. Varios antiguos Mortífagos estaban alegando haber estado bajo la maldición Imperius por el peso de la guerra y por eso, estaban reclamando por sus condenas. Para Hermione, significaba montañas de papeleo. Y aunque había excedido el límite de páginas de sus ensayos de Hogwarts frecuentemente, ahora estaba empezando a apreciar los méritos de la brevedad.

Después de trabajar toda la mañana, Hermione tomó un descanso, y se reclinó en su silla. Atrapó su reflejo en la ventana de su oficina y se dio cuenta de cuán demacrada se veía. Sacando el pequeño espejo, examinó el daño. Cabello: con frizz. Maquillaje: ido. El muffin de semillas de amapola de esta mañana había estado delicioso, pero había dejado algunas semillas en sus dientes. Mientras intentaba acomodarse el cabello y sacar las semillas de sus dientes, escuchó el peor sonido que podía haberse imaginado: los pasos de Oliver Wood. Tuvo que apurarse y decidió que las semillas debían irse. Sacó la última, lanzó el espejo en el cajón de su escritorio, y esperó que a Oliver le pareciera el cabello encrespado atractivo.

-Hermione, ¿tienes el archivo de Thorfinn Rowle?

-Ehm... ¡sí lo tengo! -¡Claro que lo tengo! –No estaba del todo segura de tenerlo, pero odiaba decepcionar a Oliver. En su entusiasmo por encontrar el archivo, derribó una alta columna de papeles, que se esparcieron por todo el suelo de su oficina. -¡Qué estúpido de mi parte! –Se agachó para recoger las hojas, y en el proceso, derribó su té sobre su blusa. ¿Podría esto ponerse peor? Empezó a farfullar para sí misma y empezó a buscar algo que pudiera utilizar como toalla. Antes de que pudiera ridiculizarse más, Oliver levantó sus manos.

-¡Hermione, detente! ¡Usa tu varita, por amor a dios! –Oh, eso. Repentinamente, recordando que, de hecho, era una bruja, tomó su varita de su escritorio y con un par de hechizos rápidos, había limpiado el té de su blusa, reorganizado los papeles, encontrado el archivo que Oliver necesitaba y escondidamente, alisado su cabello. Al menos una cosa positiva había salido de este fiasco.

Le pasó el archivo a Oliver con una sonrisa avergonzada. Claramente incómodo, el asintió y rápidamente salió de su oficina.

Hermione se reclinó en su silla y exhaló un largo suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca hubiera recibido menos que las mejores notas en cada trabajo que entregó en Hogwarts, que leyera el doble que todos y comúnmente memorizara fragmentos clave, pasara más tiempo en la biblioteca que el resto de su casa combinada, y aún no pudiera lograr una conversación simple con un hombre atractivo?

La tarde pasó sin más interrupciones, y a las cinco, utilizó la Red Flu para volver a casa, exhausta y ligeramente preocupada por los terrores con los que su huésped la esperaba.

Llegó a casa para encontrar a Draco en su usual sitio, gritando letras al acertijo de Wheel of Fortune. Cuando vio a Hermione, inmediatamente se detuvo, y se levantó para volver a su habitación. Sin embargo, Hermione ya había tenido suficiente de su indiferencia y su silencio.

-Espera, Malfoy. –Ahora, ella pausó. ¿Qué debería decir? Luego de un momento de vacilamiento, Draco rodó sus ojos y continúo a su habitación.

Sin nada que decir, ella se rindió y lo dejó ir, suspirando mientras la puerta se cerraba fuertemente detrás de él.

Lo último que Hermione quería hacer era hacer la cena, pero como algún estúpido mago había decidido hace mucho estúpido tiempo que los magos no podían hacer estúpida comida con estúpida magia, ella alcanzó una olla desde la alacena.

Draco se sentó en su cuarto, molesto. Él realmente deseó que ella hubiera llegado cinco minutos antes; ahora se perdería la ronda del bonus.

Él no estaba realmente seguro de porqué no hablaba con ella. No estaba realmente molesto con ella. De hecho, se había sentado intencionalmente en la sala de estar cuando sabía que llegaría a casa, sólo para salir de la habitación, lejos de ella.

Es que ella no lo entendía.

No es como si una tarde con los Weasley fuera a cambiar las visiones que sus padres habían inculcado en él por dieciocho años. Los waffles de Molly podrían repentinamente convencerlo de que, cielos, le encantaría hacer amigos pelirrojos.

Mientras estaba sentado, haciendo muecas y pensando en más insultos para los Weasley, el ruido de la cocina se hizo gradualmente más fuerte.

Draco escuchó el cansado y furioso golpe de ollas desde la cocina de Hermione por un momento, considerando ayudarla. Lo pensó mejor, sin embargo, decidió quedarse en su habitación. Pronto, el sonido de un enojado cuchillo cortando cebollas hizo su camino a la habitación. Acababa de tomar un libro cuando un pequeño grito y un ruidoso choque desde la cocina llamaron su atención. Antes de que pudiera repensar su decisión, corrió a la cocina.

Encontró a Hermione en el suelo, rodeada de pedazos de cebolla, ajo y tomates, y la tabla de picar a un pie de su rodilla, donde había caído. Estaba sentada, meciéndose, mientras apretaba su pulgar y murmuraba obscenidades.

-Granger, por favor. Eres una bruja, y esto de seguro no es la gran cosa. –Esta era la segunda vez hoy que olvidaba su habilidad con una varita, dándose cuenta de que eso sólo aumentaba su frustración. Furiosamente, se puso de pie y tomó su varita de la encimera. Continuó su murmuro de obscenidades, pero pausó para murmurar un hechizo de curación y ordenar la cocina con una movimiento de su varita.

-De acuerdo. Excelente decisión. –Empezó Draco. –Tú. Sillón. Ahora. ¡Sin discutir! –Él la guió hacia el sofá y la sentó. Volvió a la cocina y continúo lo que Hermione había empezado. Ella quiso quejarse, pero estaba tan cansada... y el sillón era tan cómodo... y lo que fuera que él estuviera haciendo olía divinamente.

Aunque Draco nunca lo admitiría, disfrutaba cocinar. Sabía que se consideraba trabajo de la servidumbre (o elfos domésticos, en su caso), pero para él era un recordatorio de pociones. Le encantaba descubrir qué proporciones y cantidades añadir a las salsas y cómo hacer cada ingrediente diera su mejor sabor. Desde que era niño, se había escabullido a las enormes cocinas de la Mansión, sin el conocimiento de sus padres, por supuesto. Los elfos habían sido escépticos al inicio, pero luego de ver su verdadera pasión, estuvieron felices de proveerle ingredientes y espacio para experimentar.

Hermione había planeado un simple plato de pasta con salsa de ajo, cebolla y tomates. Él continúo con su idea, pero se determinó añadir diferentes perfiles de sabor y texturas a la salsa.

Cuando hubo terminado, le trajo un plato a Hermione y se sentó con ella en el sillón. Comieron en silencio, ambos cansados y satisfechos con sus platos de comida.

Cuando Hermione limpió todo su plato (y consideró seriamente lamer el fondo de éste), lo puso en la mesa de café y se recostó en el sofá.

-Draco, eso fue perfecto. No puedo decirte cuánto lo agradezco.

Draco fue instantáneamente tomado fuera de guardia. No podía recordar la última vez que había escuchado palabras de gratitud, porque él... bueno, porque nunca había hecho nada por nadie más.

Él nunca había lavado platos antes, pero no podía ser tan duro. Había observado a los elfos domésticos y a Granger hacerlo bastantes veces. Luchó con los grifos antes de que el agua estuviera adecuada y encontró la botella de jabón que Hermione utilizaba. Mientras limpiaba los platos, se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando el proceso. Había pasado mucho tiempo de su vida siendo enseñado a destruir, arruinar y desarreglar cosas, y se sintió bien hacer que las cosas estuvieran limpias. Cuando hubo terminado, secó los platos con cuidado y los puso gentilmente en la alacena.

Limpiar los platos había sido tal realización, que pronto Draco no pudo detenerse. Tomó una esponja y se puso a trabajar en las encimeras. Luego, se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba algo sucios después del incidente de Hermione y alcanzó una escoba.

Luego de que Draco se hubiese ido por unos diez minutos, la curiosidad de Hermione ganó, y se dirigió a la cocina. No podía creer lo que veía: Draco Malfoy limpiando. ¡Limpiando! ¡Limpiando su cocina!

-Draco... no tenías que hacer todo esto. –Dijo ella.

-Sí, bueno, quizá no quiero vivir en este sucio agujero. –Contestó, con el ceño fruncido. No estaba seguro porqué había respondido tan airadamente; su casa no estaba realmente sucia en absoluto, pero no podía decirle cuánto disfrutaba de limpiar su cocina. Cuando Hermione volvió a la sala de estar, él regreso cuidadosamente la escoba a su lugar en el armario, pero ahora que ella no estaba viendo, lanzó el trapeador caprichosamente, pretendiendo que no le importaba.

Hermione no estaba completamente segura qué concluir de lo que veía. Podía descifrar que él trataba de esconder algo por alguna razón, pero no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber qué. Incluso, limpiar su cocina por ella había sido un acto de bondad, que era un gran paso (y finalmente, ¡algo que podía añadir en su diario de progreso!). Así que decidió iniciar algo de diversión.

* * *

><p>Tres horas después, y una botella entera de whiskey de fuego, encontraron a Draco y Hermione riéndose en los sillones en la sala de estar, gritándole "¡A! ¡Respuesta final!" y "¡Pregúntale a la audiencia! ¡Pregúntale a la audiencia!" al televisor.<p>

Luego de que los mejores programas hubieron terminado y la publicidad pagada apareció, apagaron el televisor e introdujeron una nueva actividad.

-De acuerdo, Graaaaaaaanger. –Dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras. –Este es el juego. Es como Millionarie, pero mejor. –Gritó la última palabra, tratando de enfatizar su emoción dentro de su embriaguez. –Te hago las preguntas, y tienes que responderlas, y luego me haces eso y yo las respondo. –Explicó apresuradamente, tropezando en las últimas palabras. – ¡Y tienes comodines! Tenemos que tener comodines. Bueno... conservaremos el de llamar a un amigo. No podemos preguntarle a la audiencia, porque... –Empezó a reírse tonta y ruidosamente. -¡no hay audiencia!

Con esto, Hermione también re rió tontamente, y sirvió un poco más de whiskey de fuego en su vaso.

-¡Ya sé! –Gritó ella. –En vez de "preguntarle a la audiencia", ¡añadiremos uno de decir una mentira! Una de tus respuestas puede ser una mentira. ¡Pero sólo una! De otra manera, lo sabréeeee. –No había, por supuesto, una manera de saber cuántas veces Draco diría una mentira, pero él asintió, ebrio, y ella, ebria, le creyó.

De algún modo, las reglas importaban más cuando se está intoxicado.

-Y en vez de 50 y 50 –Continúo Draco. –Agregaremos una nueva si que puedes no responder la pregunta. Muy bien, aquí vamos. Nos hacemos una pregunta, la respondemos y tenemos los comodines de "llama a un amigo", "di una mentira" y "deja una pregunta". –Dijo todo muy rápido, pero Hermione asintió, entusiasta. -Jugaremos piedra, papel y tijera para decidir quién va primero.-Propuso Draco. Hermione continúo asintiendo.

Luego de tres intentos, en los que ninguno hizo un gesto legítimo, decidiendo rendirse y que Draco fuera primero.

-¿Me encuentras atractivo? –Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Bien, parecía que iba a utilizar esa mentira ahora.

-Claro que no, Malfoy. No estoy tan ebria. Bien, mi turno. Si tuvieras que besar algún profesor de Hogwarts, ¿quién sería?

Malfoy arrugó su nariz y pensó en ello.

-Bueno, creo que podemos sacar de seguro a Flitwick y Slughorn. Oh, y Sprout. ¡y Grubbly-Plank! Y no quiero considerar a McGonagall. Ehm… Creo que Trelawney tiene un lado juguetón. La elegiría.

Hermione hizo sonidos de arcadas que se disolvieron rápidamente en risitas.

-De acuerdo, Granger. ¿A quién quieres besar tú?

Esa era fácil. Antes de que hubiera terminado la pregunta, gritó la respuesta.

-¡Oliver Wood! ¡Oliver Wood! ¡Oliver Wood! ¡Oliver Wood! –Colocó su bebida en otro sitio, se paró en el sillón y volvió a gritar. -¡Oliver Wood! ¡Oliver Wood! ¡Oliver Wood! –Y cuando miró a Draco, lo encontró riendo tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.

-¿Ese engreído, de voz aguda, estúpida excusa de guardián? Oh, Granger. Sabes cómo escogerlos.

Ahora Hermione necesitaba idear otra pregunta. Sus ojos atraparon su brazo antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, y preguntó.

-¿Eso dolió? Me refiero a cuando te dieron tu marca.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento, sosteniendo su vaso con ambas manos y viendo atentamente el líquido ámbar que contenía. Luego la volvió a ver, la miro fija y atentamente y respondió.

-Como un demonio.

Su próxima pregunta la tomó fuera de guardia.

-¿Eres buena besando?

-Bueno, para eso, ¡supongo que tendré que llamar un amigo! –Hermione rió y alcanzó su teléfono celular.

-¿A quién estás llamando? Krum está un poco lejos, ¿no crees?

-Noooo... ¡estoy llamando a Ron! ¡Nos besamos una vez! –Los sonidos de arcadas de Hermione ante el comentario de Draco acerca de Trelawney no se comparaba a las muecas que él estaba haciendo.

Hermione regresó a su posición de pie en el sofá, dando saltitos.

-¡Ron! ¡Estás ahí! ...Sí, sé que es tarde, pero necesito que le digas a Draco si soy buena besando o no... No, no pregunta porque esté interesado, ¡está preguntando porque es un juego! Te pondré en altavoz.

Ella luchó con los botones por un momento, pero eventualmente la voz cansada y enojada de Ron llenó su sala de estar.

-_¡Esto es ridículo, Hermione! ¡Quiero dormir! ¡Pensé que tenía esta cosa sólo para emergencias! _

-Bien, ¡ya estás en altavoz! ¡Dile!

-_Pero Her..._

_-_¡Dile!

-_¡Bien! Eres buena besando, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo? Esto es ridículo. ¡Quizá tú también deberías ir a dormir!_

Normalmente, se hubiera enojado porque Ron la sermoneara, pero estaba demasiado ebria y orgullosa de sus habilidades de besar. Le colgó a Ron antes de responderle y empezó a saltar en círculos en el sofá, cantando "dijo que soy buena besando, dijo que soy buena besando, dijo que..."

Antes de que pudiera llegar a "soy", ella giró un poco entusiasta y con un grito, se encontró a sí misma desplomada en el suelo. Draco se apresuró a llegar hacia ella, pero estaba riendo demasiado fuerte para ofrecerle real asistencia.

El alcohol bloquea todo el dolor, y aunque Hermione estaba segura de que lo sentiría mañana, no podía dejar de reír.

-Tal vez Ron tiene razón. Necesitamos ir a dormir.

Se sentaron en el suelo, callados por un momento, antes de ponerse de pie y volver a sus habitaciones. No dijeron "buenas noches", lo que Hermione encontró extraño al cerrar la puerta. Empezó a caminar a la sala de estar para despedirse, pero lo pensó dos veces, y se tambaleó de vuelta.

Tan pronto como ella cerró la puerta, Draco regresó a la sala de estar. No estaba seguro porqué había vuelto, pero sentía que debía haberle dicho algo. La noche había sido tan agradable, tan pacífica. Era una de las más buenas que había tenido. De pie en la sala de estar, pensó que, mirando la puerta de la habitación de ella, que debería dejarlo así.

Así que volvió a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Hermione. –Dijo silenciosamente.

-Buenas noches, Dra...- Del otro lado del apartamento, en el mismo momento, dijo ella pensativamente, antes de correr al basurero a vomitar.

Maldito whiskey de fuego.


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Wingardium Leviosa 11, que me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. La forma original de esta historia, en inglés, está completa, por lo que la traducción no me llevará demasiado. Es una historia genial, con una trama excelentemente desarrollada. En fin.

(A quién dejó un review la última vez pidiendo mi consentimiento para recomendar mis historias: por supuesto que sí! Más bien, gracias.)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>**  
><strong>

Hermione Granger nunca fue una fanática de su reloj despertador, pero esa mañana de Martes lo miró con el ceño especialmente fruncido. El martilleo que sentía en su cabeza le recordó cuánto whiskey de fuego había tomado la noche anterior.

Caminó a tropezones hacia el baño, y sujetando el lavatorio para conseguir equilibrio, se atrevió a ver su reflejo en el espejo. Lo que vio la hizo saltar un poco. Decidiendo no detenerse en la imagen, cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó la ducha.

La ducha la hizo sentirse sentirse un poco mejor, pero aún camino arduamente hacia la cocina, luciendo una fuerte resaca.

¿Qué podría, posiblemente, hacer su día peor? Draco, sentado en el desayunador y sonriendo como si no hubiera tocado una gota de whiskey la noche anterior. ¿Y por qué demonios estaba tan brillante aquí?

-¡Buenos días, Granger! ¿No es el brillante sol encantador esta mañana? Abrí todas las cortinas y persianas sólo para ti.

Ella gruñó su descontento y las cerró rápidamente, antes de alcanzar su taza más grande de café y llenarla hasta el borde.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Te sientes un poco... mal?

-En nombre de Godric, Malfoy, deja de gritar. -Ella bajó la taza y sostuvo su martilleante cabeza en las manos.

-Oh, disculpa. ¿QUÉ PASA, GRANGER?

En este punto, ella alcanzó su varita y él corrió a su habitación, brevemente escapando de un hechizo punzante. Le gruñó a la taza que había dejado en la encimera y la lanzó furiosamente al fregadero, donde se rompió inmediatamente, haciendo el más fuerte y horroroso sonido. Hermione tomó una fuerte respiración, conjuró un rápido "Reparo" y se rindió con el desayuno. No sería capaz de mantener nada en su estómago, de todos modos.

Se sintió un poco mejor veinte minutos después, al llegar al ministerio, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a la pila de papeleo que había dejado en su escritorio el día anterior.

* * *

><p>El resto de la semana pasó sorprendentemente tranquila. Luego de conectarse durante su noche de intoxicación, Draco y Hermione parecían haber formado un extraño tipo de amistad. No era un hombre cambiado, pero su mueca desdeñosa se había reducido un poco.<p>

La mayor sorpresa de todas había sido la recién descubierta apropiación de Draco de la cocina. Desde la noche de pasta, él ni siquiera le permitía a Hermione acercarse a su "perfectamente brillante" cocina o su "absolutamente inmaculado" fregadero. Hermione no se quejaba, pero deseaba poder servirse un vaso de agua sin él aclarándose la garganta, fastidiado.

La tarde del sábado los encontró a ambos en casa, disfrutando una noche tranquila. Hermione estaba sentada en su asiento favorito, leyendo una recién publicada colección de historias cortas, mientras Draco disfrutaba su más nueva obsesión: el crucigrama diario.

Hermione le había explicado cómo funcionaban y aunque comprendió rápidamente el concepto, se frustró al no poder descifrar las pistas, así que su nuevo juego era escribir sus propias palabras y hacerlas coincidir; aparentemente, una palabra de cinco letras para "vivienda en que vive una familia" era "dulce". Hermione había protestado al inicio, pero eventualmente se rindió, y lo dejó hacerlo a su manera. Al menos así lo mantenía callado.

Hermione decidió tomar ventaja del ambiente pacífico, y sacó un tema que sabía que podía amargar el buen humor que Draco había tenido en toda la semana. Se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los dedos.

-Así que mañana iré a desayunar a la Madriguera... -Pausó para medir su reacción. Sin embargo, no pudo descifrar su expresión impasiva. -y si has cambiado de parecer, estoy segura que Molly le encantaría tenerte ahí. -Ella se preparó para su reacción.

Draco regresó a su crucigrama luego de unos segundos y Hermione se rindió y regresó a su libro. Quince segundos después, Hermione lo escuchó aclararse la garganta.

-Suena bien.

Ella intentó esconder su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Este viaje a la Madriguera salió mucho mejor que el último. Los chicos aún trataban a Draco como un forastero, pero todo eso cambió al sacar las escobas. El tiempo se había despejado esa semana, y el Quidditch se había vuelto una prioridad. Hermione había logrado un pequeño permiso con el Ministro, que establecía barreras para evitar que Draco escapara volando de la Madriguera, que ambos Draco y los Weasley aceptaron. Con otro buscador entrenado en el campo, los Weasley estaban emocionados por un juego competitivo. Y como Harry y Draco eran los únicos buscadores, fueron nombrados capitanes.<p>

Harry escogió inmediatamente a Ron, dejando a Ginny rodando sus ojos; esos dos eran imposibles. Para hacer las cosas interesantes, Draco eligió a la Pequeña Pelirroja. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Ginny a unirse a su equipo; ¿se negaría? ¿se quejaría? Pero cualquier cosa que él estuviera esperando, realmente no iba a pasar. Ginny se puso la escoba al hombro y caminó con confianza a su lado, antes de volverse a sonreírle con superioridad a su novio.

-Parece que tenemos un buscador inteligente en este campo. -Dijo ella, fuertemente.

Harry articuló una disculpa rápida antes de escoger a George. Draco eligió a Bill. Y ahora sólo quedaban Fleur y Percy. Harry escogió a Fleur, y todos en el equipo de Draco rodaron sus ojos; nadie quería estar atascado con Percy.

Por la falta de personas, jugaron una variación del Quidditch. Cada equipo tenía un buscador, dos cazadores y un guardián. Habían dejado de jugar con bateadores y bludgers desde la muerte de Fred, porque siempre ponía a George en un estado taciturno.

Como siempre, Hermione se rehusó a jugar. A ella se le había sido asignado ser tanteadora; no le importaba siempre y cuando sus pies se mantuvieran en el suelo.

Cuando Molly los llamó a la mesa, cada equipo había ganado un juego rápido y estaban empatados en un juego que había durado al menos cinco veces más que cualquiera de los dos previos, principalmente porque la snitch tenía que hacer su aparición. Aterrizaron en sus escobas y Percy dijo un hechizo que finalizó el juego y atrajo la snitch, que había estado descansando en la cima de un árbol por la intensidad del juego pasado. Draco y Harry compartieron una mirada frustrada que sólo un buscador podía comprender.

El juego había sido similar a muchos pasados. Percy jugó terriblemente; no podría atrapar una quaffle ni siquiera para salvar su vida. Ron, a pesar de años de mejora, aún no podía igualar su actuación a la de la ocasión que creyó falsamente que le habían dado suerte líquida. Fleur era competitiva, pero tan pronto se quebró una uña, dejó de incluirse en el partido.

La mayor sorpresa de la mañana fue la rápida amistad que se se formó entre Draco y Ginny. Ella había tomado su apodo de "pequeña pelirroja", como un nombre amistoso, antes que el apodo para molestarla que él había tenido la intención de que fuera. Draco se encontró apreciando su talento y su voluntad para ser despiadada con su novio. Mientras el grupo se dirigía de nuevo dentro de la casa, Hermione miró sobre su hombro, encontrando a Draco y Ginny discutiendo atentamente una formación de la que habían leído recientemente en Quidditch Weekly. Ella sonrió para sí misma; su plan era genial.

Mientras los demás se sentaban para el desayuno, Harry hizo a Hermione un lado para una rápida conversación.

-¡Parece que tu plan está funcionando! Él parece mucho menos imbécil de lo normal. Digo, sigue siendo definitivamente un idiota, pero menos.

-Bueno, dudo que pueda tomar crédito por eso. Creo que sólo disfruta del Quidditch y estar fuera de mi apartamento.

-Aún así, él parece feliz y... conforme con la situación. Al menos no está quejándose de su año de reclusión.

-Bueno, de eso se trata, ¿no? Él cree que eso es todo. Sólo un año de arresto domiciliario, del que luego será liberado sin ninguna consecuencia. Él no sabe que tendrá que pasar algún tipo de prueba al final de esto. -Ella pausó, con preocupación llenando su rostro. -Oh, Harry. No sé qué vamos a hacer. Sólo sé que van a entregarle alguna prueba, y ¿qué pasará si no la pasa? Aún no sabemos qué será, y si Michael se sale con la suya, será, probablemente, algo que Malfoy esté determinado a fallar.

-Bueno, nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue le momento. Por ahora, sólo tenemos que asegurarnos que no descubra el verdadero propósito o las funciones de este programa de "rehabilitación"

Hermione asintió, y los dos volvieron a unirse al grupo.

Luego de una abundante comida de excesivos alimentos de desayuno, Draco y Hermione ayudaron a limpiar y ordenar. Molly practicamente chilló con deleite cuando Draco se ofreció a lavar los platos. Hermione tuvo que arrastrarlo lejos de los productos de limpieza antes de que limpiara toda la Madriguera.

El grupo estaba tan entusiasmado de tener otro buscador talentoso que jugaron Quidditch toda la tarde. Hermione se aburrió rápidamente, y transformó un tronco en una tabla de puntuaciones, para así poder leer; ella, honestamente, no sabía cómo eso podía ocuparlos todo el día.

Cuando el sol se empezó a poner, los dos equipos decidieron darlo por terminado. Habían dejado de marcar las puntuaciones, sólo felices de disfrutar el ritmo del juego.

Al prepararse para irse, Hermione abrazó a todos, y notó con placer a Harry y Ron darse apretones de mano con Draco mientras planeaban su próximo juego de Quidditch.

Se aparecieron de vuelta al apartamento de Hermione y el humor fue instantáneamente diferente al de la semana pasada. Se sirvieron bebidas (mucho más sutiles que las de la última vez) y se retiraron al patio.

Hermione no podía no recordar sentarse en este porche sola la semana pasada. Había decidido intentar que Draco se abriera y creía haber hecho un buen progreso esa semana. Se preguntó si podría hacer que él tuviera una verdadera conversación con ella, pero antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de hacer su estrategia, él la sorprendió tomando el primer paso.

-Así que, ¿cómo es que la chica que mira de frente a Bellatrix Lestrange y se encarga de hechiceros que le doblan en edad, sin mencionar una bruja que me golpeó directamente en el rostro, le asusta volar?

No era el tema emocional y desgarrador que Hermione estaba esperando, pero ella estaba empezando a aprender que, a veces, la vida no puede ser perfectamente escrita.

-Puedo combatir fuerza con fuerza. Sé virtualmente cada hechizo defensivo y ofensivo, y, créeme, también tengo bastante práctica. Puedo pensar rápidamente en mis pies y predecir el siguiente movimiento de mi oponente. Y no puedo, sin embargo, vencer la gravedad. -Ella pausó por un momento. -Creo que eso es a lo que más temo: perder el control de las cosas. Cuando me vaya, quiero irme luchando.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. -Él sonrió con suficiencia.

Se quedaron en contemplación pensativa, viendo los colores brillantes que dejaba el sol poniente.

-Así que, ¿esta es tu vida, Granger? ¿Sólo vas al trabajo y disfrutas de los frutos de tu labor? ¿Pasas tiempo casual con amigos y familia?

-Dios, Malfoy. Trata de hacerlo sonar más miserable.

Draco se rió.

-No sabes nada de ser miserable.

-Por lo que vi durante mi tiempo en Hogwarts, eras difícilmente miserable, Malfoy. Tenías todo lo que podrías querer cuando lo quisieras. Te saliste con la tuya prácticamente siempre, y nunca tuviste que preocuparte de ser responsable de tus acciones. Perdóname si me meto en tu fiesta de autocompasión. -Su antes buen ambiente repentinamente se volvió tenso.

-Esto, de la perrita faldera de Dumbledore. No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Granger. ¿Solías ir a casa para Navidad?

-La mayoría de años, aunque me quedé en Hogwarts una o dos veces.

-Yo solía hacer excusas para quedarme en Hogwarts. Yo olvidaría un ensayo importante de Encantamientos, o me ganaría, a propósito, detención durante las fiestas. Cualquier cosa para alejarme de la mansión. Porque, ¿sabes que encontraba cuando iba a casa? Un árbol de Navidad gigante, montañas de regalos y parientes dementes, convenciéndome desesperadamente a odiar. Convenciéndome a discriminar, a culpar y separarme. Incluso, convenciéndome a asesinar.

Hermione quería simpatizar con él, pero no pudo contener la ira que había sentido por años. Aún era difícil para ella olvidar cuán terrible él había sido durante sus infancias.

-¿Convenciéndote? ¿Cuánto convencimiento te tomó? Puedo recordarte llamándome desde el primer día que me viste "sangre sucia", "nerd", "fea". ¿Crees que no recuerdo? Recuerdo todo. Crees que lo tuviste muy difícil, pero ni siquiera te das cuenta en lo que has causado en otros.

-Oh, ¿no me he dado cuenta? ¿No lo veo todos los días?

-Claramente, no significa nada para ti, porque todo lo que te importa es tú mismo.

-Oh, ¿ahora soy egoísta? -Sus voces empezaron a alzarse.

-¡Pffff! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Egoísta, terrible, cruel y malicioso!

-Entonces, ¿cómo estoy aquí? Si me resientes, si me odias, como deberías, ¿por qué estoy aquí? Nunca fui agradable contigo. Demonios, nunca, por un segundo dejé de odiarte. ¿Por qué no me dejas podrirme en Azkaban? ¿Por qué no me odias tanto como yo te odiab...como yo te odio? -Él le gritó las últimas palabras, presionando de temperamento de ella a su punto de quiebre.

Hermione se puso de pie para volver adentro, evidentemente tratando de controlar su enojo, pero pausó en la puerta.

-Porque mis padres me enseñaron a perdonar.

Draco se quedó merodeando en el patio por un rato. Sabía que no debió haberse dejado llevar así, pero sus viejos hábitos eran difíciles de superar. Por mucho que no quería admitirlo, estaba complacido que Hermione no hubiera confirmado que lo odiaba. Él realmente no la odiaba, pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Estaba desconectado totalmente de sus amigos y familia. De su cultura. Y adherirse a odiar a Hermione se sentía seguro.

Hoy, con los Weasley, se había sentido bien...muy bien. No podía rebajarse a su nivel, no podía debilitar su resoluciones. Él podía superar este horroroso año y dejar esos perdedores atrás.

De algún modo, sin embargo, se volvía más y más difícil mantenerse fiel a lo que odiaba.

* * *

><p>Mientras que la semana pasada Draco no le había estado hablando a Hermione luego del desayuno del domingo, esta semana era al revés. Hermione ignoró sus lechuzas mientras estaba en el trabajo, y se iba inmediatamente a su habitación al regresar a casa. En vez de comer las comidas que él preparaba, ella comía fuera cada tarde, secretamente engreída de su habilidad de ir y venir como le placiera, mientras que Draco estaba atascado en su apartamento.<p>

Al principio, a él no le importó. Pero cuando sólo tienes un contacto humano, rápidamente notas su ausencia. Para el miércoles, Draco sabía que tenía que disculparse; odiaba hacerlo, sin embargo. Antes de poder convencerse de no hacerlo, escuchó a Hermione abrir torpemente la cerradura, e inmediatamente se movió a bloquear el camino a su habitación.

Cuando entró al apartamento, Draco se abalanzó.

-De acuerdo, Granger. Vamos a discutir esto. -Está bien, no era exactamente la disculpa que había planeado en dar.

-Draco, estoy cansada. Realmente, no quiero escucharte decirme exactamente porqué me odias, de nuevo.

-Granger, yo... -Él entornó los ojos. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado. -Es que que esas cosas que dije, total y completamente verdaderas, no eran...total y completamente verdaderas. -Él miró sus pies, pero luego a sus ojos. -No te odio. Admito que no necesité demasiado convencimiento antes, y probablemente, tampoco ahora, si puedo ser completamente honesto, pero has probado ser una mucho mejor persona que yo, y aunque todo acerca de ti me vuelve completamente loco, no te odio.

Hermione entornó los ojos.

-Bueno, estoy bastante segura que en algún lado, en medio de ese discurso lleno de insultos, había algún indicio de disculpa. Hazme la cena y te perdonaré.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ya está en la mesa.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia no me pertenece, si no a Wingardium Leviosa 11, que me ha dado su consentimiento para traducirla. La forma original de esta historia, en inglés, está completa, por lo que la traducción no me llevará demasiado. Es una historia genial, con una trama excelentemente desarrollada. En fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Al pasar las semanas, Draco y Hermione establecieron una, de alguna manera, buena relación. Aún peleaban frecuentemente y Draco se fue a la cama más de una vez un el persistente dolor de un hechizo punzante, pero poco a poco se encontraron a sí mismos llevándose bien. Se dieron cuenta de que los hacía reír las mismas cosas. Hermione estaba sorprendida de lo mucho que tenían en común. Las visitas del domingo a los Weasley se convirtieron en una rutina, y Draco esperaba ansioso por sus juegos semanales de Quidditch. Siempre escogía a Ginny primero, y los dos se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en un equipo imparable.

Con el tiempo, sin embargo, Hermione sintió que Draco estaba... aburriéndose. Al inicio los signos fueron sutiles. Un día, él reorganizó toda su colección de libros por tamaño. Luego, el día siguiente, los ordenó alfabéticamente por la segunda letra en el título. Luego, los ordenó por el color del encuadernado. Hermione no podía encontrar nada ya.

En un martes de mayo, difícilmente dos meses después de que Draco se hubiera mudado con ella, se detuvo fuera de la puerta, torciendo la llave en el cerrojo y preguntándose cómo estaría organizada su preciada colección de libros ese día. Los encontró en el mismo orden del día anterior (según la opinión de Draco, del "más interesante" a "menos interesante", con _Hogwarts: una historia _al final) y miró con sospecha a Draco, que estaba encaramado en el sillón, concentrado en algo que estaba escribiendo.

-¡Granger! -Él miró hacia arriba repentinamente.- ¡Me complace que estés aquí! Nunca adivinarás qué he hecho.

Con eso, Hermione se preocupó y empezó a inspeccionar el apartamento frenéticamente.

-¡No, está aquí! ¡Aquí mismo! He empezado mis memorias. La gente querrá leer sobre lo que estoy sufriendo. Lo llamaré "Infierno de arresto domiciliario: Mi año en el hueco de Hermione". Me tomó un rato pensar en esa aliteración. Quería algo que fuera con "Granger", pero no se me ocurrió nada. Hazme saber si se te ocurre un sinónimo de cárcel, castigo o infierno que empiece con "G".

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Espera. ¿En qué estás escribiendo?

-Oh, encontré este cuaderno viejo que tenías por ahí, así que sólo me lo apropié.

-¡¿Te refieres a mi buena libreta Moleskine de treinta dólares?!

-Ajá. Sólo treinta dólares. Bueno, ¿lista para escuchar la primera entrada?

Hermione percibió que tenía poca opinión en el asunto, y colapsó resignadamente en su cómodo asiento.

-Dispara, Malfoy.

Draco empezó a leer, obviamente orgulloso de lo que había escrito. Se puso de pie y empezó a leer dramáticamente, incluyendo vívidos gestos con sus manos.

-"Mi infierno personal comenzó el veinticuatro de marzo. Pensé que nada podía ser peor que la prisión en donde estaba recluido, pero pronto supe que estaba equivocado." -Hermione se mordió la lengua, tratando de no gritarle. -"Tan pronto como la tiránica Hermione Granger entró a la habitación, supe que estaba perdido. Su cabello encrespado y fea ropa eran sólo superados por su actitud negativa y personalidad mandona. Desde el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que tendría que cumplir cada capricho suyo, porque yo, Draco Malfoy, era su desamparado prisionero." -Con eso, Hermione rodó sus ojos de nuevo, pero Draco continuó, sin embargo a ello. -"Ella ni siquiera le importó darme la bienvenida a su hogar, pero saltó inmediatamente en darme órdenes e incluso, usando hechizos para forzarme su voluntad. Ella impuso un tiránico código de leyes sobre mí y no me dio voz en mi propia vida." -Hermione empezó a quejarse, pero Draco sólo habló más fuerte. -"Cociné para ella cada noche e incluso limpié sus desastres."

-¡Esa fue tu propia decisión! ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de cocinar por mí misma!

-Oh, no te preocupes, Granger. Planeo dedicar un capítulo entero a los resulltados de tus esfuerzos culinarios. Lo llamo "persistiendo a pesar del veneno".

Hermione refunfuñó mientras caminaba a la cocina, y sin pesar en ello, se sirvió un plato de la más reciente confección de Draco. Mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su asiento, escuchó a Draco murmurar mientras escribía.

-Ignoró mis atentos de creatividad... Reprimió mis impulsos imaginativos... Explotó mi generosidad doméstica...

Si su comida no hubiera estado tan buena, lo hubiera hechizado hasta el olvido.

* * *

><p>Para el final de la semana Draco había abandonado sus memorias. Las páginas de su cara libreta yacían arrugadas alrededor del basurero, que él parecía haber evitado a propósito. Él dijo que tornaría sus experiencias en una película, sugiriendo atractivos y jóvenes actores que interpretaran el papel del héroe, y viejas y desaliñadas arpías para el papel de Hermione. Sus sugerencias fueron contestadas con murmullos molestos de Hermione, que estaba tratando (por lo menos, la décima vez) poner sus libros en el orden correcto.<p>

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa el viernes se dio cuenta que el aburrimiento de Draco había alcanzado niveles peligrosos. Abrió la puerta y encontró todos sus libros de cabeza debajo de los estantes... Y notó que los estantes estaban también de cabeza. Como también lo estaban el sillón, sofá y los demás muebles esparcidos en el suelo. Draco estaba en el suelo de la sala de estar, boca abajo, como si estuviera muerto.

Hermione ni siquiera se fijó. Lo pateó en la cadera.

-¡Dios, Granger, no te importa si vivo o muero!

-Bueno, pudiste haberme engañado si hubieras resistido un poco más.

-Lo podría haber hecho, pero Wheel of Fortune empieza en treinta segundos y, sinceramente, no lo vales.

Con eso, se dejó caer en el su lugar favorito del sofá (luego de que Hermione hubiera ordenado mágicamente su apartamento) y encendió el televisor.

Hermione fue a buscar su cena y se sentó justo cuando el primer acertijo. La categoría era "antes y después". Draco miró un momento las, más o menos, veinte casillas vacías e inmediatamente adivinó la frase.

-Home Sweet Home on the Range. -Dijo, con un tono aburrido de voz.

-Draco, ¿cómo supiste eso? ¡Aún no hay letras! ¿Es una repetición?

Ella se fijó en la guía de la programación. No, era un episodio nuevo.

Ella miró fascinada cómo Draco adivinó cada acertijo antes de que hubieran letras. Cuando la categoría bonus era "cosa" y el adivinó "sombrilla" correctamente sin ninguna letra, supo que el aburrimiento de Draco había alcanzado un nivel poco saludable. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y pronto, si esperaba alguna vez encontrar sus libros de nuevo.

* * *

><p>El siguiente lunes encontró a Hermione sentada en su escritorio, revisando transcripciones de entrevistas con Mortífagos, que decían haber actuado bajo la maldición Imperius. Estaba tan distraída que no notó el sonido de los pasos de Oliver dirigiéndose a su oficina.<p>

Tocó la puerta, y el sonido la hizo saltar y hacer un sonido chillón, ciertamente poco atractivo.

-Hola, Hermione. ¡Siento haberte asustado!

-¡No me asustaste, Oliver! ¡No seas tonto! Es sólo la puerta y tú tocaste, y yo sólo estaba leyendo esta transcripción y estaba tan distraída pero entonces tú tocaste la puerta y yo... -Estaba divagando de nuevo. Con una sonrisa avergonzada detuvo su discurso, respiró profundamente y preguntó. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Oliver?

Oliver devolvió su sonrisa.

-Me iré el fin de semana con Natalia. ¿Podrías cuidar de mis plantas de nuevo? Hiciste un gran trabajo la última vez.

Natalia. Con que eso todavía seguía. Hermione estaba convencida de que había terminado años atrás.

-Claro, Oliver, estaré feliz de hacerlo. Diviértete con Natalie.

-Natalia.

-Oh, sí, claro. Natalia.

Oliver le sonrió de nuevo y regresó a su oficina.

Hermione continuó murmurando "Natalia" una y otra vez en varios tonos y acentos mientras volvía a las transcripciones.

Así fue como la encontró Dean Thomas: pasando páginas enojada y diciendo "Natalia" en acento alemán. ¿Y era eso australiano? Él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

-Hola, Hermione.

Hermione miró hacia arriba rápidamente y le dio a Dean una sonrisa que lo asustó un poco. Quizá ser niñera de Malfoy la había llevado a otro nivel.

-¡Hola, Dean! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Yo estoy fantástica! ¡Simplemente fantástica! ¡Tan, tan feliz! -Ella puntualizó las últimas palabras lanzando enojada todos sus papeles en una carpeta y tirándola en un cajón de su escritorio.

-También estoy bien... -Dijo lentamente. -De todos modos, vine porque necesito tu ayuda con un pequeño favor. Estamos en un problema en el Departamento de Pociones, desde que Seamus explotó toda el Ala Oeste. Tenemos órdenes de reponer los suministros del hospital, pero también del Veritaserum que utilizan los aurores, como también otros inusuales infusiones. Necesitamos a alguien con experiencia y habilidad.

-Hablando de eso, ¿cómo Seamus consiguió ese trabajo?

-No preguntes. Su tía conoce al encargado del departamento, o algo así.

-Bueno, no estoy segura de conocer a alguien que busque trabajo... Ron está entrenando Quidditch y Harry está prácticamente obsesionado con el entrenamiento de auror.

-Bueno, si sabes de alguien, házmelo saber.

Dean a penas había casi dejado su oficina cuando ella lo llamó de nuevo.

-Espera, Dean. Tengo una sugerencia, pero es algo... inusual. Vas a tener que confiar en mí.

* * *

><p>Antes de que siquiera abriera la puerta de su apartamento, adivinó el último proyecto de Draco. El aroma de pastelería llenaba el pasillo. Ella entró al apartamento, repleto de sus creaciones: la mesa de café cubierta con cupcakes, tres pudines en recipientes en el sofá, una docena de tartas enfríandose en la cocina, y ¿estaba haciendo tiramisú?<p>

-Draco, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

-¡Silencio, Granger! - Él corrió hacia el horno. -Ahí va el soufflé. -Dijo con un suspiro.

Hermione presionó su mano a la frente, tratando de bloquear el dolor de cabeza que había empezado.

-Draco, eras bueno en pociones, ¿verdad?

-¡El mejor!

-Bueno, tal vez te refieres al segundo mejor.

Draco le dio una mirada significativa.

-¡El mejor! -Dijo de nuevo.

-Da igual. De cualquier manera, te conseguí un trabajo en el Departamento de Pociones en el Ministerio. Puedes conservar el dinero que hagas, pero tienes que comportarte ahí también como te comport... Bueno, tan bien como deberías comportarte aquí.

Pudo ver que la noticia emocionó a Draco, pero rápidamente lo cubrió con fingida objeción.

-Oh, ¡¿ahora tengo que trabajar?! ¡Espera cuando veas esta escena en la película!

Draco salió de la habitación, y Hermione sacó un plato y cortó una pieza de la tarta de zarzamora.. A pesar de todo, esta era probablemente su actividad de aburrimiento de él preferida.

* * *

><p>Hermione se arrastró de su cama el día siguiente a las seis y treinta, y tropezó en su camino a la cocina por café. Encontró a Draco sentado en el sillón, ya vestido y listo para irse, con su bolso listo y abrigo puesto.<p>

-¿Lista?

Ella lo fulminó, enviándole dagas con su mirada, y no se molestó en responder.

Cuando llegaron al Ministerio una hora después, mediante la red Flu, Hermione dejó a Draco en el Departamento de Pociones y se dirigió a su oficina. Ella había empezado a repasar las reglas con él de nuevo, pero Draco enfáticamente le recordó que él no tenía, de hecho, siete años.

No pudo evitar estar un poco preocupada todo el día, pero las cosas salieron sorprendentemente bien. Dean la visitó a la mitad del día para decirle que Draco estaba haciendo un gran trabajo; había ido directamente a trabajar y no le habló a nadie, pero ya había duplicado su cuota del día.

Mientras Hermione se daba palmadas en la espalda a sí misma luego de que Dean se fuera, empezó a considerar las implicaciones a largo plazo de este nuevo arreglo. Había una oportunidad de que esto pudiera ayudar en el caso de Draco. Trabajar en el Ministerio contaba en algo, ¿verdad?

Kingsley había decidido que Draco se presentaría frente al Winzengamot al final del año para defender su caso. Ella sabía que las posibilidades estaban contra él. Y, no sorpresivamente, Michael Corner estaba encantado con la idea de Kingsley.

La separación de Corner era probablemente la mejor consecuencia de que Draco se hubiera mudado con ella. Él había duplicado sus esfuerzos en probar los beneficios del producir olvido, y por el momento estaba trabajando en un reporte que él juraba que vencería totalmente el plan de ella.

Mucho estaba en juego con este juicio, y no podía evitar preocuparse sobre ello. Las cosas estaban yendo mejor de lo que ella esperaba, pero dudaba que ella pudiera convencer un panel de jueces de que él no era una amenaza a la sociedad basándose solamente en sus habilidades culinarias.


End file.
